Stakeout
by Big-Wired
Summary: Out on a stakeout, Britney and Alex come to help each other with just more than their spy gear.


Stakeout 

WRITTEN BY: Jamie Jeans

Disclaimer: This series belongs to Marathon and all the talented people that created them, and not me. I'm simply borrowing them.

I wrote this story up as a challenge for a friend of mine when he was feeling bummed out. He appreciated it, and now I hope that whomever reads it appreciates it as well.

Enjoy!

* * *

Stakeout.

The very word conjures up images of sneaking figures in the dark listening in on the conversations of their targets, while always in danger of being ferreted out by the observations of their targets, their own inability to remain hidden, or a simple, horrible change of luck.

What most people didnt realize was that stakeouts also included long hours of standing around, waiting, and doing nothing.

Alex sighed as she looked through the high tech goggles for the sixth time in as many minutes, hoping against hope that something had suddenly happened and that she and her partner could hop into action!

But of course, nothing had. The goggles weren't the only item of surveillance that she was employing, and that they were more likely to tell her if anything had gone done in the giant mountain fortress than her eyes and the goggles could.

"Still nothing?"

Alex shook her head, and groaned softly as she reached back to rub the tired muscles contained within before a nice, thick blanket was drapped about her. Blinking with pleasant surprise, she turned and offered Britney, her partner for this mission, a smile.

"Thank you. Guess the fire isn't doing as much as I'd hoped it would."

Britney shrugged and knelt over Alex to peer through the goggles. "We have to keep it banked, else the light will give away our position. " She adjusted a knob on the goggles and peered through them again "There, how's that?"

But Alex wasn't listening, enveloped as she was by the blanket of Britney's long black hair. It felt silky smooth, and smelled nicely of the conditioner she was no doubt using: strawberry. It was as nice to the touch as Sam's hair was, but the darkness of its colour gave it an allure she sometimes wondered she would have if she ever grew her hair out long.

Lost as she was, it took a gentle nudge from Britney to bing her back to reality. "What? Oh, yes, much better," she said hastily, blushing softly as she looked through the goggles.

"Thanks." Britney moved away, only to return a few moments later with a thick blanket of her own and sit down beside her fellow spy.  
"You know, when I was told I was getting a partner for this mission, I was hoping that it'd be you."

Alex blinked. "Oh? Why's that?"

"Well, even though we made up at the end of our last mission together, we never got to spend much time together. And not many people at WOOHP are around the same age as us." Britney shrugged. "I guess, well, I'm a bit lonely acting all by myself all the time. I need someone to... to talk with."

"Ahhh... " Alex grinned, knowing the opening of an all girl chat if ever there was one. "Got anything in particular."

Britney blushed and laughed a little. "Yeah: the boys at my school. They're ALL so over the top and macho, it's unbelieveable."

"Really? How so?"

"For starters, there's this one guy, Nick, who's a wrestler and weight lifter and an all around jock, and whenever he sees me, he hits on me"  
Britney shrugged off her blanket a moment, assuming a mock gruff voice and various cheesy muscle poses. "Heya doll, wanna go out? I've got HUGE pecs!"

Alex broke out into a giggle, as did Britney. "Which isn't to say that he isn't bad to look at, but really, you've got the nice body, I can see that, no need to repeat old information." She sighed this time. "And besides, I like a little something upstairs, and an ego does not count"  
She pulled her blanket back on, and moved closer to Alex. "How about you?"

"Oh, I enjoy looking, but I'm not so much a chaser. That's pure Clover right there. And Mandy too. In fact, they're the main rivals in the school for popularity and boy chasing and having boys flock to them. It's pretty amazing sometimes..."

"... and a bit intimidating?" Britney ventured.

"Oh yeah! Definitely." Alex blushed. "Oh! Please don't tell Clover I said that. I mean, I wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea..."

"Hey, don't worry. And believe you me, I know a thing or two about jealousy," said Britney with a wink and a soft smile.

Again Alex blushed, and busied herself by looking through the goggles. "And... well, there's Sammy, but her main love is books, although she won't pass up a guy either, if he suits her tastes. And then there's David..." She tried to suppress a giggle, but failed, and covered her mouth.

"Ohhhh, the famed David. I've heard of him."

"How?"

"Personel Files; it says you, Sam, and Clover all like this guy named David." Britney smiled and nudged Alex. "And I can see why. I should definitely come to Beverly Hills, visit sometime..."

"Oh no you won't," said Alex in mock defiance. "I've already got Sam, Clover, Mandy, and the rest of Beverly Hills High School to contend with, I don't need you too!" She giggled again and pushed at the fellow spy. "Nooo coming, he's mine."

"Awwww... please? Just once?"

"No!"

"I'll make it worth your while."

Alex shivered, for she swore there had been a hint of a purr in Britney's voice just then, and darned if it wasn't every bit as potent as when Clover did it.

"Oh? Okay..."

"I couldn't help but notice that you're acting really tense, Alex, and not just in the usual sense but-" Britney pulled the blanket down from her friend's shoulders and brushed them lightly through the yellow spy suit. "-in a physical sense as well."

Alex wriggled a little, and outright moaned as Britney squeezed the back of her lower neck muscles between a thumb and forefinger gently. She hadn't even realized how bad she was until Britney had done that, and now that she had, it was as though her body was screaming for tension relief.

"So, I give you a nice massage, and you introduce me to this delicious looking David after the mission is done." As though to add incentive,Britney ran her thumbs up the back of Alex's neck, pressing in gently. "Deal?"

Alex thought about it, for all of two seconds (one for the massage and one for David), before nodding. "Okay, but... um... umm... if Clover and Sam ask, tell them you forced me. That way I can claim innocence if they catch me introducing you to him," she said in a whisper.

Britney giggled and nodded. "Right. I had you at my mercy and would not let up until you agreed to show me David. Got it."

"Alright!" Alex paused. "So... how should we do this?"

"First, we make a space." From her backpack, resting against a large pine tree beside their tent, Britney retrieved a small, blue, ball shaped object and pressed the top. It instantly unfolded into the space between the tent and the surveillance equipment as a large, foam like padding. "WOOHP insta-bed, self heating and comfortable for two. Hop on."

Alex did so, and found instant relief just from the softness of the material, which was infinitely better than the old wooden stump she had been using earlier. The padding shifted slightly as Britney climbed on behind her, and reached over to undo the zipper to her spy suit.  
Blushing, Alex wriggled slightly and shivered as her top was exposed to the cool, night air of the forest until Britney wrapped a blanket about her from the front.

"There, how's that?"

"Warm."

"Good. Don't want you catching a cold or anything." Britney unzipped the top of her own suit off, revealing a dark blue bra underneath, and coiled it about her waist before wrapping a blanket about herself and moving in to press her now bare hands against Alex's shoulders.

True, Alex did feel a bit cool being partially out of her spy suit, but it was also a welcome relief. The material used in it kept her and her friends warm, to a certain degree, but had its limits, and felt almost stuffy after a few hours. Usually feeling it wasn't a problem as they were normally too busy with one thing or another, especially in the midst of a life or death situation, but on long stakeouts like this, it could sometimes feel unbearable.

In fact, with the suit off, and with the press of her friend atop her, not to mention the blanket, Alex felt really comfy right now. She snuggled into the warmth of the insta-bed, and felt Britney's hands place themselves on her shoulders and begin rubbing.

A sigh escaped her as the hands glided up and down her shoulders before gripping just a bit and working them back and forth. Tension made itself known even more, and Alex tensed despite herself. But Britney lightened her motions and slide her hands towards Alex's head and then up into the back, briefly tangling her fingers in the short, dark hair and tugging oh so gently.

Alex moaned, amazed that even the roots of her hair could feel so tight, and said as much.

"It's the tiny muscles in your scalp that's tight," Britney elaborated, gliding her hands down nice and slow to the middle of Alex's back and then along either side of her spine. "Those can be the most sensitive,if anything, to cramping and tension."

Alex felt the pressure on her back deepen, and blushed as she felt Britney gently rock down with her weight, the feel of her thighs against her hips not unpleasent in the least.

"Hmmm.. didn't know that..." Alex said in a soft mummur, gasping as Britney's hands encountered a small knot in her upper back, just below and to the left of her right shoulder. "Hmmphhh...!"

"There's one," said Britney, more to herself than to Alex, and she gently slid her hands down over it, one at a time, over and over. The spot seemed to pop out a bit, and it took a moment for the yellow clad spy to realize that her friend was mapping out the area.

"Sometimes, they tighten because they're so easy to ignore," Britney resumed. "The small muscles that is. So one good thing to do is to ust caress and rub your scalp when you shower. The hot water will naturally relax it, and then the massage will help to further relieve any tension."

"Wow," said Alex, and blinked at how heavy her voice sounded. She was did find herself so vulnerable to such soft, gentle caresses. Like butter in the microwave, she'd melt whenever Sam would provide one of her oh so soft shoulder rubs until she was left sleeping in her lap. "How did you learn all this stuff?"

Britney paused, and if Alex had turned around, she would have spotted the soft blush on her friend's face, as memories of intermingled red and dark hair played through her mind.

"I had a good teacher."

Alex made a sound of understanding, followed by a soft gasp of discomfort as Britney circled her thumbs about the knot, pressing lightly all the while. She wriggled, blushing again at the feel of her fellow spy straddling her upper legs and rear, and then Britney's hand cupped her shoulder, while the other one rested on her back, just opposite where the knot lay.

Taking a deep breath, as Sam had instructed her to do whenever she was getting one of her massages, Alex willed herself to relax. This wasn't going to work if she didn't do her part to help, and hey, they were spies, so teamwork was definitely on top of their list of priorities.

... well, aside from the surveillance...

With a delicateness deserving of the situation, Britney pressed down with her thumb, and ran it directly across the knot. She pressed in as Alex exhaled, and lightened her touch when she breath in, only to repeat the motion. All the while, she worked the area beside the knot with the flat of her palm, sliding it up and down with no more strength than the weight of her body.

Alex groaned, the sound wonderfully quiet in the normal background noise of the forest and the crackle of the fire. Britney's thumb was pressing in just over the knot, moving up and down and then around it, covering as much as the knot as possible. Occasionally she lightened up, her hands gliding up and down in a soothing motion when she felt Alex tense too much beneath her, and returned to the direct pressure.

The knot was stubborn though, born of exercise, long nights of study with friends, and the adrenaline and struggle of adventure. It would not go quietly, something Britney sensed when she had started feeling it out.

Switching tactics, and earning herself another wriggle from Alex, which sent no small shiver of delight up through her regardless of their suits, Britney pressed one hand on top of the other and leaned forward. With small, circular motions, she worked her palm over the knot, listening carefully to the mummurs of approval, pleasure, and sometimes, pain of her friend.

In the warmth of their combined bodies and the insta-bed, the cool night air stood out all the more, acting as a refreshment for the dark haired spy that coffee or soda never could. It kept her mind sharp, allowing it to draw on her memories and experiences of the night she had spent with a senior, redheaded spy.

"Hmmm... just remember, that after the majour knots have been taken care of, that there are other ways to continue the pleasur." Sam's words flittered through her mind, as did the memory of the touch of warm lips against the skin of her neck. "Endorphins released when the knot has been undone can be amplified, enhanced, by caressing the sweet spots of a body..."

Britney had groaned as Sam demonstrated, her breath hot in her ear before lips had nibbled the lobe.

"Work on those after you've taken care of everything else," Sam had continued, the tone of her voice soft as always, but now containing an underlying tone of command. "The ears... the neck... a stroke of a finger along the side..." All of this Sam had practiced on Britney,  
making the brunette moan aloud all so lightly.

They had been in Sam's room at the time, the redhead encircling Britney as they sat on the bed.

"Do this for her, and don't worry... she trusts you." There was confidence in Sam's voice, a strong silkiness that made Britney quiver.

It had been the night before their mission, and Sam had wanted to teach her something. Sam had been a good teacher, and Britney a more than willing and eager student.

"I haven't had time to do this to her, so it'll be all up to you," Sam's voice sounded in her ear, and Britney had nodded. Sam's hands traced lines about the brunette's bare stomach and up her sides. "And I know you can do a good job."

Britney smiled had smiled at the compliment, and then moaned as Sam started to show her some more of her... massage techniques.

Blushing deeply, Britney dragged herself back to the present, and felt Alex shudder beneath her as her hands battered down the last of the knot's resistance. Undone, Britney could see the immediate effect it had on Alex, as parts of her she had been tensing up unconsciously relaxed, and she slumped on the insta-bed. A long, low moan filled the air, its sound describing just how wonderful she felt in ways that words could not.

"Alex?"

Her only reply was a soft giggle and mummuring too low for her to pick up on. Remembering Sam's words, Britney leaned in close, her hands gliding up Alex's back, and she planted a kiss on Alex's ears.

The short haired brunette shivered, and made a few quiet happy noises, making Britney wonder if she had fallen asleep. It almost made her pause, wondering if maybe she should just let her sleep, but Sam's words came back to her, and she nodded.

If Sam hadn't had the time to melt Alex but good, then it was up to her.

And like any WOOHP agent in good standing, she took her work VERY seriously.

Leaning in closer, Britney's lips pressed against Alex's ear lobe, and she breathed warmly on it, making her friend moan with delight. Hands slid down, drawing a tickled giggle from Alex before it turned into a moan. Encouraged,Britney took the lobe into her mouth, suckling it warmly as she brought up one hand to gently stroke the small muscles about the other ear, and Alex moaned all the more for it.

Wriggling beneath her, Alex received a pressing motion from Britney, and felt her lower body pressed down into the insta-bed even as a tongue caressed the outline of her ear. Alex whimpered, a delicious shiver stealing her over as sensation was built upon sensation, and she could feel herself falling into a pool of absolute melty-goodness.

A smal part of her, not numbed by the rush of released endorhpines, noted just how similair Britney's technique was to her friend's Sam. Of course, Britney was not hitting all of her good spots, not yet at least, and seemed to be exploring where else would make her moan...

In a sense, it was still a massage, if Britney's hands stroking her sides, the fingertips just brushing her bra, were any indication... but it was something more now. Or was it? There was a slow, steady rocking motion now, and Alex let herself roll with her.

That wasn't part of a normal massage now, was it?

Well, it was with Sam...

Alex inhaled, and enjoyed once more the scent of Britney's hair, the long thickness of it spilling down about her fair as lips and tongue worked her ears, first one, than the other, only to come back to the other one.

She didn't even notice the coolness of the night air, just the warmth and press of Britney's body on her own, rubbing agianst her in a rather pleasing fashion.

Sleepiness threatened to steal her over, but Alex wouldn't have none of that, not until she managed to return the favour... or at least say thanks.

"Hmmm... Britney..."

"Yes?"

Determined, Alex turned herself over onto her back, Britney straightening up to look down at her.

There was plenty of light from the moon of the clear night sky, and Alex was glad for that as she ran her hands up Britney's sides, a soft, coy smile on her face.

Britney, for her part, blushed deeply, realizing that while Clover had the confidence, and Sam the brains, Alex had a way of controlling the power of her Cute(tm) that cut to the quick. She almost felt shy being all but topless save for the bra and her own long, thick hair, atop Alex, and that smile of her was speaking worlds while Alex herself wasn't saying a single thing.

Why, if Britney didn't know any better, she'd say that Alex was almost seducing her without even trying.

But that was silly... Clover was one to do that, even Sam, with that soft, strong, and confidant voice of hers... but not Alex! She was cute, and innocent and...

Britney swallowed hard as she watched Alex stretch her arms out, that smile on her face as her chest arched ever so slightly. There was a more than a hint of arousal showing through her bra, and Britney had to swallow again to try and dispel the sudden dryness in her throat.

"Britney..." Alex said once more, and she stretched once more, giving off an almost catlike stretch as she did so.

"I hope you're not done yet.."

Gazing down at Alex, Britney decided that no way was she going to stop anytime soon.

And she didn't.

* * *

E-mail: Started: Early October, 2005.  
Finished: Shortly after the start date. 


End file.
